


Fireworks

by RobinsLittleSister



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Character, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Original Character(s), Pizza, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinsLittleSister/pseuds/RobinsLittleSister
Summary: I put this off so much, but finally started and finished it in 3 hours. I'm so proud of myself for this! I combined all four prompts, but forgot to actually put one of the prompts in the story.So it's just gonna go here: Carly is a huge Batman fan and actually has written fanfiction of the Bat-fam.





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> I put this off so much, but finally started and finished it in 3 hours. I'm so proud of myself for this! I combined all four prompts, but forgot to actually put one of the prompts in the story.  
> So it's just gonna go here: Carly is a huge Batman fan and actually has written fanfiction of the Bat-fam.

Kaya burst into Bizz Buzz Café at eleven in the morning just before the noon rush. The handfuls of people already in the café seemed dead to the world, most appearing to be college students on the verge of starting fires with how quickly they were scribbling on the paper in front of them.

"Kay!"

The blonde turned her attention to the front counter, where the love of her life stood. She found herself on the other side of the café in seconds. "Carly, the usual?"

Carly nodded, turning around and grabbing the to-go cup sitting by the coffee machines. "Already made. Just how you like it."

Kaya found herself struggling not to leap over the counter and kiss her girlfriend silly. "Brandon made it though, right?" Despite how much she loved the blue haired barista, Kaya had to admit that Carly made horrible coffee.

As if summoned, Brandon came out from the kitchen, small white paper bag in hand. "Yes, I made it. And here's your iced lemon pound cake."

"Marry me," Kaya gushed when the man handed her the paper bag.

Carly scoffed, slapping Kaya's bicep. "Excuse me?"

The other gawked at her girlfriend. "What? I'm game for a threesome, it'd be interesting. Don't you think?"

The reaction was immediate and exactly how Kaya predicted it would be. Carly flushed and started stuttering out a response while Brandon and Kaya burst out laughing.

"I don't think my husband would be so approving of me having a threesome with you two." He managed out between laughs.

Carly sobered up enough to stare at her co-worker with a raised eyebrow. "You mean that body pillow with the face of some stupid boy from a show on it?"

Brandon gasped, hand going to his chest. "Dean Winchester is _not_ stupid and you will regret the day you ever thought so. He is an amazing badass and I'd totally let him do me."

"Yeah like Jensen Ackles would ever go for a barista who has a body pillow of him." Carly snorted, sipping Kaya's coffee.

The owner of the coffee snatched the cup, glaring at her girlfriend before turning to Brandon. "Who's Jensen Ackles?"

Brandon looked at his friend like she had murdered his entire family. "Who the fuck are you?"

Kaya looked at her significant other, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "The girl who doesn't know people and is asking who Jensen Ackles is?"

"Jensen Ackles is the man who plays as Dean Winchester in Supernatural," Carly explained as the door chimed to announce a new customer.

The blonde straightened. "I gotta get back to the parlor."

Carly nodded, stepping around the counter to tell Kaya bye while Brandon took the newcomer's order. "Love you baby, see you tonight." She smiled before reaching up to kiss the blonde.

"Love you too. Happy anniversary." Kaya responded to the kiss immediately, tugging the girl closer and deepening the kiss.

The love-filled moment carried on for what seemed like forever. But it still wasn't enough, not nearly long enough for Kaya when Brandon called at them to stop mouth fucking in the middle of the café.

When Kaya stepped out into the summer sun she frowned. She had never liked the heat, so why she lived in this stupid town in California she had no idea. It was stupidly hot all year-round and the only good thing about the heat was that it was a good excuse to wear little clothing like shorts and a crop top.

Which is exactly what Kaya was wearing today. In truth she just hadn't done laundry, and wasn't totally sure if this outfit was clean. But she had also shaved last night and wanted to show off her smooth legs, and the crop top went perfectly with the shorts.

Back in the tattoo parlor Kaya worked at her co-workers were literally laying around.  Annie and Edwin were each sleeping in an ink-bed, Kyle was in the breakroom on the floor and Andrew was asleep at the front desk.

She sighed. "At least they had the decency to close the store while they slept."

Edwin jerked and fell to the floor when Kaya nudged him, and Annie kept trying to smack Kaya's hand away but eventually got the message and trudged off to wake Kyle up.

When Andrew kept refusing to wake up Kaya dumped a cup of cold water on his head. The boy jumped up with a gasp, glaring at the perpetrator through the green clumps of hair.

Kaya crossed her arms, staring at Andrew with a knowing smirk. "Don't sleep on the job next time. If you're that tired take a day off to sleep. Now go dry off." While the other stomped off to the breakroom, Kaya reached for her coffee and lunch.

Annie walked out of the breakroom, looking far more awake now, and strolled over to the door to open the parlor for customers.

"Annie!" Kaya called to the red head. The other turned and approached her. "You got an appointment with a Taylor McLane for a dragon tattoo in about half an hour," She read of the schedule in front of her.

Annie read over Kaya's shoulder. "Unless we get any walk-ins we're pretty free today."

Kaya nodded. "Which makes it easier for me. Now I can spend the day planning out the finer details of tonight."

The other smiled slyly. "You proposing finally?"

You couldn't stop the smile off Kaya's face if you tried. "Yeah. Are you sure it's not too soon? We've only been dating for two years, and we just moved in a few weeks ago. Hell we haven't even finished unpacking everything!"

Kyle approached the two girls. "If I hear you fuss over marrying Carly one more time I will shove a stick up my ears to break my eardrums. You two are practically made for each other and if you're doubting that still then you're a fucking idiot."

Annie laughed, high fiving the male brunette. "He's right you know. I've seen the lengths you two go to make the other happy, even back in high school when you were still a closet case."

They were wrong, partially at least. Carly and Kaya weren't made for each other. They didn't have puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly, there weren't fireworks when they kissed. The two fought, and argued and screamed and hurt each other. But they also healed each other, nursed those wounds and apologized when they crossed lines.

And that was okay, that was fine. Because there was no such thing as soulmates. Kaya was happy to say that they had met in hell, and sure they might still be in hell. But they'd make due, because they were together. They'd make it work, they'd brave the storm together.

That night after the couple had gotten off work they ordered from at least three different fast food places for Italian, Chinese and tacos.

Carly moved furniture around in the living room for their movie night while Kaya put the ring she planned to propose with in a plastic cup and hid it in the pizza box. 

Before carrying the food out to the living room Kaya scribbled the question on the inside of the pizza box.

"Ready?" She asked the blue haired girl, carrying the pizza box with two paper bags on top into the living room.

Carly smiled up at her, nodding and taking the food. She had taken the couch cushions and organized them on the floor with all of their blankets and pillows to make a comfortable bed.

The older of the two started organizing the food while Kaya got comfortable. "You know you'd make a great omega? This nest is quite comfortable and homey."

"I'm taking that as a compliment." She dug through the bags, pulling out a taco. "I'm thinking we start the night off with _Looper._ " The girl seemed to materialize the movie out of nowhere.

With the cheeky smile and excitement swirling in those chocolate brown eyes there was no way Kaya could say no to her. Even if they had seen the movie dozens of times.

They didn't even get halfway through the movie before Carly made to open the pizza box. Kaya forced herself to remain relaxed, movie forgotten with her eyes trained on her girlfriend's movements.

It happened in slow motion. Carly opened the box and, for a moment, ignored the words on the inside of the lid and the plastic container entirely. It wasn't until she was shoveling a slice of the pizza in her mouth that she noticed the blank ink on the cardboard.

She froze, mouth still open and pepperoni sliding off the slice of pizza slowly. 

Kaya couldn't see the contents of the pizza box from where she was reclined against one of the couch cushions. But she knew well enough what it said.

**_Carly Manning will you marry the cheesiest woman alive?_ **

Under the words was an arrow pointing to the plastic cup.

The aforementioned girl dropped the pizza slice back in the pizza box, reaching for the container.

The other watched with baited breath, fingers itching to reach out for Carly and hear her answer. But neither of them moved, neither made a sound.

Carly's eyes were bulging from her skull, eyeing the small ring with disbelief. The longer she stared the more she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She looked back to the words, rereading them multiple times. Finally she turned back to Kaya. "Is this- Am I reading that right?"

Kaya just nodded, smiling ear to ear. She moved then, crawling across their little makeshift nest and wrapping her partner up in her arms. "Yeah, yeah you are."

What felt like a century passed before Carly responded. When she did it was with a shaky exhale and an equally shaky laugh. "It's a really stupid way to propose."

Kaya's chest tightened, her own eyes watering. "Yeah. It is." She nodded, agreeing completely. "But it fits us. Doesn't it?"

That made Carly laugh. "It does. It fits us perfectly."

And it did. They were two idiots in love, a love that sometimes didn't make any sense.

But it was their love, and the two would cling to that love until the end of their days.

Carly nodded, slowly at first but then it gained speed. "Yes. Yes! YES!" She laughed, tears dripping down her chin. "Of course I'll marry you!" Then she was turning, dropping the cup and the ring back into the pizza box, and wrapping her arms around Kaya's neck.

The kiss was the same as it always was, only now they both tasted the salt from their tears. When the two pulled away they were breathless, and both had wide smiles that hurt their cheeks.

"I love you," Carly whispered against the other's lips.

Kaya nodded, staring into her lover's eyes. "I think you just dropped the ring in the pizza."

Just like that the mood was ruined. Carly froze, then burst out laughing when she turned and saw that she had indeed dropped the ring in the pizza.

It was now covered in grease. But before Carly could get up to go clean the ring off Kaya yanked her back and kissed her again.

"Leave it. I can think of a better way to spend your free time," She muttered before pulling Carly to the floor.


End file.
